


Second Best

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Jealousy, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Mindwiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind has always more concerned with finding Dominus than with being there for Chromedome. After a nightmare one night, Chromedome decides to fix this matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

Chromedome awakened with a start, the tips of his digits still tingling from his nightmare. He shivered in the berth, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the frightened cycling of his intakes. The room was pitch black, but colorful hallucinations danced in his line of vision. Shuttering his optics, he reached next to him, expecting to find the comforting presence of his Endura. He met empty air.

Frowning, Chromedome craned his neck, inspecting the where Rewind usually recharged. As suspected, it was devoid of the smaller mech. He patted the berth, the metal completely cool under Chromedome’s touch. It was clear that no one had occupied it in quite some time. Narrowing his optics, Chromedome stumbled from the berth, his legs wobbly from the nightmare. He made his way down the corridor, knowing exactly where his wayward lover was.

The trek was arduous, even if short, with Chromedome’s unbalanced equilibrium. He gripped the walls, determination driving his forward. Eventually, a door came into view, innocently sitting at the end of the hallway. He quickly opened the door, the light from inside temporarily blinding him. He stood in the doorway, gripping the edges, taking in the sight before him.

There at the desk was Rewind, piles of datapads surrounding him like towering guards. He was in recharge, by the looks of things, his helm cushioned on hit arms. The site would have been cute, if a hot stab of unbridled rage had not over him.

The tips of Chromedome’s digits tingled again, stalking closer to the desk. He didn’t have to read the datapads to know what Rewind had offlined doing. It was always the same. Rewind was more worried about a mech who was most likely dead than the mech who needed him most.

Scattered details from his nightmare still played in the back of Chromedome’s mind, only fueling his anger further. He was tired being Rewind’s second priority.

The needles flicked open at that thought, the euphoric rush of them unfurling giving his body pure adrenaline. A part of Chromedome whispered how wrong this was, how Rewind would hate him if he ever found out. But Chromedome was a selfish mech by nature - and he wanted Rewind all to himself. Beside, Rewind couldn’t hate him if he couldn’t remember the reason.

His visor glinted in excitement, plunging into the unprotected back of the helm. This was different from shifting through the memories of a dead mech. This was pure bliss; shuffling through memories in order to gather the ones he needed. It was a quick process, done in a matter of minutes. The purge afterwards was the ultimate ecstasy, erasing each memory erased with practiced ease. The world around him seemed to melt away until he finished his task.

When no memories of Dominus Ambus remained, Chromedome slowly retracted his servo, his needles dripping energon. The puncture wound heal before Rewind awoke. The datapads would have to go, but Chromedome was more focused on carrying his wayward Endura back to berth.


End file.
